The Hope Will Return Home
by ProcrastinationQueen99
Summary: On a day of hope, only despair is found. With a new life comes heart ache. When the new born prince is attacked at his ceremony, Arthur entrusts his care to the man he trusts the most. So the prince is raised in a small village with his uncle, aunt and beloved cousins. Until the hands of destiny decide the time is right. It is time for Prince Aiden Pendragon to find his true home.


Merlin Fan Fiction…Chapter 1

 **You know things would be very different if I owned Merlin.**

Dark greys and misty whites painted the skies of the proud city of Camelot. The ground was frosted with a glassy sheen and the colours that should have filled the city were dulled by the first of the snow. Though there wasn't a single sorrowful face to be seen. The light that had been taken from the world by winter, was more than made up for by the bright shine of joy radiating from every man, women and child in every home and street surrounding the magnificent citadel. Servants scurried as fast as they dared. Every one of them hoping to get their work done in time for the grate festivities that would soon arrive. And the source of the hope and love renewed.

The tiny, blond hired infant that was softly cooing as his mother nursed him in a fine room in the palace.

He was the symbol of a new beginning for many an individual; be they Nobel or peasant. The child marked a generation of freedom to all. He was the official coming of the Golden age. All manner of society would venture to the white stone of the castle in hopes of paying their respect to the son and hair of the high king and queen. As well as to catch a glimpse of their next king. One whom all had great expectations for.

Things weren't so grand closer to home though. All members of the round table could feel it. A threat that hung darker and colder than any winter storm ever could. They could, every one of them, feel the peace they had worked so hard for coming to a pitiful end. They could only fear though of what form this evil would manifest its self into.

As things were now though, they chose to ignore it. A decision they were destined to regret.

For the time being though, it would seem that all their worries were insignificant. A child had been born to the royal family and in extension, the whole of Albion. One who would grow with his father's knowledge, courage and skill and his mother's humility, generosity and wisdom.

So, as the earth its self seemed to celebrate the blessing of the innocent princeling, no one payed heed to those who would potentially cause him harm.

And so, our story begins.

The soft melody of a lullaby filled the adjoined rooms of the royal family's chambers. The sweet, melodic note notes only ever punctured by the soft coos and gentile cries of a softly bundled new born. His angelic murmurs only adding to the serenity of the already perfect image.

Two sets of footsteps intruded the moment quite suddenly shortly followed by the friendly jesting of two men. Two brothers in all but blood.

They entered room and the bickering ended. The blond haired man stepped forward and wordlessly took the babe in his arms, cooing and smiling all the while. He looked to his wife and brother, wondering when his world fell into place.

"He's all set and ready to go Arthur. But I do wish we could wait a little while. He's still so weak and it's so cold for one so small." The ever nurturing Gwen leaned over and snuggled the infant in blankets quite obsessively. "Couldn't we at least wait until spring?"

Arthur couldn't hold back a grin at his wife's actions. She had always been a mother figure to anyone who needed it and now she was one for real. She was brighter than she ever had been before. "He will be perfectly fine my love."

"Arthur's right Gwen." Cut in the second man. Even with the ever lanky limbs and the slightly too large ears, Merlin was just as regal looking as the king himself. Everything about him seems to cry out his limitless power. "No harm will come to the prince, I will see to that personally. You have my word." And he would never go back on his word. He would die first.

Gwen finished her thorough inspection of the child and beamed at her friend. Merlin, I have no doubt." In her mind, the only other person she would trust more with her precious would be Arthur. Merlin was, after all the godfather.

The event that the whole of the city were preparing for was the presenting of the prince. This would include the naming and christening followed by the presentation to the people on the balcony, receiving of many gifts from men of all walks of life and ending it all with a magnificent feast. As well as this, the town would be overrun with street parties and all of the taverns in and around Camelot would be overflowing with joyous citizens.

So far all was good. The christening had been a beautiful ceremony and the newly named Prince Aiden had been loved by all who laid eyes on him. The festivities before the feast were underway music laughter and dancing filled the air as the new parents graciously accepted the gifts offered to them by the well-meaning lords and ladies and, against propriety, servants who still regarded Gwen as one of them. Not that anyone felt the need to bow to propriety on this wonderful night. Every ones spirits were too high to risk dampening the mood by starting pointless squabbles.

But at the same time, no one could bring themselves to be overly suppressed when the warning bells sounded.

Orders were shouted and doors were locked. But by the time everything was secured, Arthur, Merlin and the knights had all realised how pointless it was. The castle was under siege by an unknown force and there was little that could be done in their current position.

After seeing to it that all the guests, as well as Gwen and Aiden, were in the banquet hall with the doors boarded and as many guards as he felt he could spare, Arthur and Merlin ran to join the action. And the chaos.

There was fire. Everywhere. Bodies of friend and foe alike were strewn across the floor. Blood pooled in cracks and leaked down the steps like some kind of grotesque waterfall. It was then that Merlin notice many of the corpses had no armour or crest. There were friends there. People who had welcomed him to Camelot and into their ranks with open arms. Innocent servants and cooks and stable boys and tailors. It was when he notice George. The man was gasping for air and clutching his side.

Merlin sprinted over to him in an instant. "You go on Arthur, I'll catch up."

"Merlin, come on we…" He stopped short at the sight of the hardworking, helpful man. He had just gotten engaged if the rumours were anything to go by. "Do what you can and be quick."

On last glance between them an Arthur rushed to the sides of his brothers in arms.

Merlin made rapid work of George's injury, not being as bad as it looked at first glance. Had it been left though, it would have been the man's end. With that done he started after his king. And stopped.

Something wasn't right. The danger wasn't in that direction. A strong, evil presence was making its self-known from the other direction. The direction of the queen and the only hair to the kingdom. That was bad.

Without a second thought he leapt into action, sprinting as fast as humanly possible and then some. The loud crash from just ahead of him announce that his hunch was correct and he became entirely focused on his destination. He barely registered the shouts and footsteps emanating from behind him.

He made it just in time to find Gwen unconscious on the floor and young Prince Aiden in the arms of…Morgana.

 **So this is my first Merlin and hopefully the first of many. This is also my second fic over all. My first is an Alex Rider named 'When light returns.' This was basically a mental unblock to continue with that so I can't guarantee the updates. But I'll be as fast as I can.**


End file.
